


Cental Academy

by Ynius



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Academy Town. It's a vast city, where you can find five of the most recognized and famed schools. The East, the Vest, the North and the South Academies are popular in their own right. Everyone for their own knowledge. The most popular and wanna-enter school is thought the Central Academy. There, where only rich and talented students can enter and learn the most rare types of Alchemy, a transfer student appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cental Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if i want to make this a more than two chapters story. The feed back will say that. Enjoy. Rather pathetic M. You've been warned.

Here it's The Central Academy. People across the world sent their children there to learn and master Alchemy. It's just one of the five schools, but it's the most prestigious. The director of all the five schools resides there.

Of course, there are dorms for each school. They are divided in girls and boys, the alchemists, the mechanics and the officials.

The children are teached by the most talented alchemists, mechanics and officials around the world.

The Central Academy is the hardest academy to enter in the world. Those who enter, either are super rich, either really talented. In those days, you don't find prodigies anymore. Only one or two children are found to be prodigies from an young age.

Thus, when rumons arrived in that Central Academy that there will be a transfer student-a fifteen years old boy transfer student- the students didn't react too well.

"How dare that low life came in our academy?!" Screeched a rich and spoiled girl. She studied here from a young age, and except the beggining of the year, no one dared to enter the academy. Why? Because the tranfering exam was very hard.

"I know, right? If that boy dares to cross my path, i will end his life with my alchemy!" Said raged another girl.

Those two were said to be the most inteligent and talented students from Central. But truth was, they paid expert to do their homeworks, paid some teachers to gave them higher grades.

Martha and Hwa Jin. Those were theirs names.

In the teachers lounges, things weren't any better. Some pridefull teachers upset about that boy coming too.

"What was the director thinking?! Letting a no-name boy take the transfer?"

"Yes. He will fall the exam. I am positive. And he will bring shame on his former school. East right?"

"Yeah. Oh, Mustang-sensei, weren't you and some others from East too? Before you were alocated here."

"Hm? Ah, yes, Nishida-sensei. Me, Hwakeye, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Hughes and Sheszka. All of us were from there."

"What do you think? Do you have any ideeas about that idiot student who will do that stupid thing?"

"Hmm...i have just one student in mind, really." He answered with a smirk." Don't you all have the same one?" He adressed his colegues from bach to East who were at the same table. They looked to him and understood who he meant.

"Serious?! Boss is coming here?!" Exclamed Havoc with a big grin.

"I can just think of him. Only he would be so daring. And he said that he wanted to study here." Said Riza with a small smile.

Several agreement were heard from that one table.

"W-what? Does everyone knows him?"

"Yes." Answered Mustang smugly." You could say that. Better prepare yourself. That storm is coming here. I knew that the director has a soft spot for him, but i didn't imaged he would support him to go through the exam. But, as i know him, he will pass." No one commented on his small smile. 

Everyone who camed from East were glad. Life just wasn't the same without him. Even the Colonel- so nicknamed by the students in passing- missed him.

No matter. Come Monday, and they will all be together again.

* * *

Not two days passed, that the rumons extended to about how that boy passed with a full mark score.

NO one got a full mark score in any exams at Central. The best was 90, and with bribery too.

All school was in a chaos. Another two days, after the weekend, and that boy will attend the same school with the privileged kids. 

More and more complains arrived in the directors office. He ignored them all.

"It's that alright?" Asked Mustang seriously. He know what will come when he will arrive in this school.

"Of course. I think you of all people will know that the best. Right? Colonel."

"Please don't tease me. Only he really calls me like that. In fact, he gave me that nickname."

"Well, aren't you on a nice relationship with him?"

"King Bradley! Please don't joke around about that!"

"Calm down, Mustang. I was just joking. Really, when he is involved, you lose really easy your temper."

"Can you blame me? I practicaly am his uncle. Or his older brother. I raised him and his brother since their parents death."

"I still don't know why you did that..."

"Their eyes when i saw them... i just acted on impulse. And my relationship with him is bad. It always been bad. Even if we care about each other like a family, we found it easier to scream our heads at each other."

"So it's seems. I know what you mean. They captivated me in an instant. My son pesters me to go to work on weekends and vacances only to have them babysitter him. Really, it's sad when your own blood loves two brothers more than his father."

"I am sure thhat he doesn't mean it. By the way. Is he going to be in my class?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well...the others kids are really spoilt rotten. I am afraid what would he do."

"To be bullied, you mean?"

"No. To kill someone. In East, everyone knew him and feared him. Here, everyone hates him. And you know that teenagers have some screw loose in their heads."

"Don't i know it?"

"Director. Just another question."

"What it is?"

"He will live with me in my house, right?"

"Of course. In papers you are his guardian."

"Thank you very much!"

"Whatever for?"

"For letting him again in my hands. For letting me having him again."

"He will kill you when he hears that, you know?"

"I know. But how would he hear it?"

"He put some devices in my office. After he left the campus, just as he finished his exam. Now, i am sure he is listening."

"Fuck."

"Hahaha! Good luck, Mustang. Dissmised."

* * *

Monday. The day the students never wished so much to never come.

The day started with an assembly. All the students stood on their chairs in front of a big stage. In the right of the stage are the proffesors. Mustang and the others are directly in front of the scene, on the teachers part, of course.

The director stood in front of the students, pround and excited about what will come. Even if it wasn't vizible.

"Today we gathered here to greet our new student. He tranfered here based on his former teachers request. As probably you all know his score at the tranfer exam was the highest this city ever saw. A full mark score. I will let him introduce himself."

The director looked at a corner of the stage, hided by eye, and nodded.

From behind the curtain appeared a blonde boy. His waist long hair was braided, his uniform was black, and he wore a red coat. He looked like a girl. Even his height wasn't much to talk about. His face was twisted in a scowl, like he didn't want for all the money in the world to do this, but he soon regained his indifference.

He nodded at the director and looked at the student mass.

He said in a monotone voice." My name is Edward Elric. I have a little brother, don't need too much friends, and i wanted to make my entrace by air."

The silence was destroyed by some guys who liked to bully anyone.

"Bhahaha! By air! You must be pretty stupid! What kind of idiot you are?!"

"If i am an idiot, then you must be a bacteria poluating the air." Ed replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ha?!"

"When i said in air, i reffered to the ceiling. I wanted to make a big hole and to enter through there. The king didn't approve, thought. Sadly." He said with a hand on his hips, and another making a 'tsk, tsk' motion, similar with how a mother scolds a child.

"Edward. You know you can't damage the school propriety."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard the first time, king."

"Now, please take a seat where you want."

"Hm? But there isn't a place for me through the students, it is?"

"Ha! As if we would let a shrimp to study with us, the elite. Director. We haven't accepted him as a student yet."

Said another boy who had his legs on the single open place. As to make his point, he scowled at him and said viciously.

"Go back to your daddy, boy."

"Ok." He said simply. The students paused in their whispers. What?

Ed continuated towards the director." King. You said i can stay where i want?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you." He looked at the speechless boy." You said to go back to my daddy. I accept both of your suggestions." Then he looked at the teachers side, where Mustang looked like he wanted to dissapear. The others cruckled at him. Some waved. He waved back and with a forming grin, he shouted not so subly." Daddy!" He runned and jumped on Mustang who caught him easy and put him an his lap, as if everything was alright.

The students and some teachers were speechless.

A girl said a little without voice.

"M-Mustang-sensei is your father?" That broke the trance. Everyone was whispering. The director was smiling behind his moustache.

"Yep!" He smiled oh, so cruely. His hands made their way behind Mustang's neck, as if he had done this multiple times. He looked at his 'daddy' and grinned at the fire he found in his eyes. He said in a serene voice." I missed you, Daddy!" Then kissed him on cheek. He then whispered in his ear:"payback for your embarrassing words on friday."

Really. Mustang should have expected this. It wasn't the first time Ed was humilating him in public. But everytime he just wanted to laugh at everyones expression. This time wasn't different. His hands one Ed's torso were shaking from the want to laugh. Ed knew it too.

"I am his guardian, more exacly." He explained. He could feel the amuzament rolling from Ed and his friends, and he heard several relived sighs in the students crowd. Serious? He wasn't intrested in little girls.

"Daddy, can i stay here on your lap?" Ed asked oh, so sweetly, with his famous puppy eyes. Roy never refused them. Ed continuated a little sad." That bully isn't very nice. So i will sat here. Only if... Riza, can i stay in your lap?"

Roy heard the whole population of boys holding their breaths. He smirked a little. Edward knew that they were the most popular teachers. And took action upon it.

"I don't mind. It's been some time since i held you in my arms." Riza smiled knowing what play was playing. Some boys were on tears.

"Yes. Two years since we last slept together, right?"

"Yes. Roy, it is alright if Ed stays on my lap?"

"No. Let him stay here. I missed him too, not only you."  He smirked at the others teachers expressions. Only his friend were blue in faces, trying not to laugh.

As proof, he hugged him close to his body. Ed played his part as he nested on his chest. It was true, thought. He really missed the brat. It was boring without him.

After the initial shock leaved the students, the director asked Ed to say just one hobby he had, as a final introduction.

"Hobby? Hmm...i like babysitting."

Again, the boys laughed. Some girls too.

"You're really serious?! What stupid parent would let you handle a child?!" Asked between laughing another boy.

This time, Ed cruckled. It was just one, little cruckle, but it silenced everyone. His arms went to Roy's back as he stared with a cruel smile on his face at the student body.

"Did you heard that, king? You're students named you stupid."

"So it's seems. But they didn't know. So i can leave it at that." Answered the director. Just then did they realized that they insulted the director.

Ed was very amused. He continued the torture.

"I am sure you didn't know, but most of you who have little siblings were babysat by me. I know most of your parents."

"W-what are you talking about?! You can't know everyone's parents!"

"No? But i went with the king and meet everyone the day you enrolled here. I have a good memory. Most found me cute. Some maybe talked about 'that cute blonde boy. He was soo sweet and little. I wanted to take him home!'"

Some recognized that yes, their parents talked about that.

Ed felt Roys hands closing harder on his torso. Time to finish the farce.

"Remember this, before you want to fight me. I have powerfull men and women behind me. I have more authority than most teachers, under the king only. If you want to fight me, you will need an army. And let me tell you something else about me. I love fights." He grinned fiercy at some scared students." So come at me with everything you've got."

King coughted to get the attention back to him. He smiled at Ed.

"Now. As this was an intresting meeting, and i am sure some of you want to comfirm it, i will suspend todays classes."

No sooner said, he said to the teachers about a meeting, and the students returned to their dorms.

Ed stayed with the teachers. He sill sat in Roys lap. Roys voice was shaking when he asked him." Do you have fun?"

Ed smirked. "Oh, yes. Hadn't had so much fun since the incident with scar and Kimbley."

Roy lost it. He threw his head back and laughed." Everytime their faces are more and more funny!" 

After him, his friends followed him. They took turns to hug Ed.

"Boss! I missed you!"

"Havoc! Still single?"

"Yeah...she will come, i know it!"

"Aha..." ed nodded with a glance at Riza. She blushed and turned her head in another direction.

The teachers went to the meeting. Ed followed them. On the way, Al phoned him. They talked and laughed. Al even saluted Roy.

"Director!" Shouted a teacher angry ance in the meeting." What it is with that brat?! How dare he threaten all the students? And what is this about more authority?!"

"It's true. Since today, Ed will act like a principal to this school."

"He will?" Asked Roy confused.

"I will?" Asked Ed equally confused.

"You will. Edward. I want you to take control of this school."

"Ok.... wait, really?!" Asked excited Ed. Roy almost groaned.

"Yes. Those kids need to understand that the stronger is always the leader. I want you to teach them that they aren't that special in comparation with the other students. Can you do that?"

"Oh, god. You just made my day. Now i can teach snobs about life? God. This is so awesome. I will do that! Thank you, King!"

The meeting ended there. Roy took Ed to his home where his things arrived that morning.

Once entered in the hall way, Ed went in the kitchen. Roy followed.

When Ed stopped at the table, he turned to Roy.

He slowly looked up. Roy eyes were clouded.

"Roy...?"

He didn't said anything else as Roy hugged him close. He knew what Roy wanted. He wanted to make sure that Ed really was there. The last time they saw, two years ago, Ed and Roy wanted to keep a distance. The dependence that grew between them wasn't heathy. Don't missunderstand. They didn't do anything. Just some jealosy issues and some possesiveness made them realize that they should stay apart for a while. It's been two years. Two fucking whole years since they felt each other so close, the thing at the assembly counted not.

They felt an euphoric jolt between them. They both inhaled each other smell.

"I missed you so much...." mused Roy.

"Me too."

"If i could, i would do something improper to you right now."

"You can't." Ed said sharp.

"I know." The arms thighned. Roy leaned toward him and asked quietly, pleading him through his eyes. "But i can't get even a kiss? A little one?"

"Isn't that improper enough? Why did we held distance, if we go back to our insanity?"

"Please. I need that. You." Roy pleaded and begged, close to kneel in front of him.

Ed hesitated. He wanted that too. Wanted it since before the separation. But if they did that, they would cross the line that shouldn't be crossed. But! 

Roy saw the hesitance. He took advance of it. He kneeled and hugged Ed's torso. When Ed is hesitant, that moment is the best when wanting to prove it.

Roy whispered close to desperation.

"Please. I need you. Right now. Even just a little." But his whisper was heard all too well by Ed.

Roy had won. With a sigh, Edward agreed.

"Ok. But only for two minutes." Roy's face was never happier. He almost jumped on him, but regained himself.

"Thank you."

He whispered as he leaned down on Ed. But before he got to touch him, he straighted back and took him to bedroom.

He took off his suit as he watched Ed do the same to his uniform and coat. When they were both undressed, down to their boxers, Roy put him down on his bed as he sat beside him. He took Ed's face in his hands. Before closing in, Ed whispered:"only two minutes. Just kissing."

They kissed. First time they did it. Roy felt himself get hard only from this. He nibbed at Ed's lower lip as his tongue made it's way inside Ed's mouth. A small moan escaped Ed. Roy wanted to push Ed down and take him right there. Hard and fast. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that what he was doing was also wrong. But when another moan-louder this time-escaped again, he thrown the guilt out of the window.

He tasted every inch of Ed's mouth. He felt Ed bitting his lip. Hard. Without really wanting, he retreaded.

"It's been two minutes." Ed said flushed and unfocused.

"I know." Was the reply, as Roy returned to Ed's side. This time, to hi neck.

"Hey! No, Roy! We shouldn't!" Negated the wish Ed. It was clear from his erection that he really wanted that, but his rational part of mind took over one more time.

"Ed.... Edward..." roy muttered drunkly. He didn't drink anything. But he was intoxicated from the smell. He finally said the feelings that tortured him for four years." Edward, i love you. I want to have you. To monopolize you. To make love to you. I loved you for four years. I yearned for your body and love since i came to the realization that i love you. Even if i can't own you, you are still mine!"

"....then this two years of separation, of hurt, had been for nothing?"

"No. I came to find out that i don't just want your body. I want your everything. Soul, hair, lips, eyes-"

"But, you are an adult! If someone finds out, you will be in big problems! Then we won't be able to be together! Are you willing to risk our time together just for phisical contact?"

"Yes!" Roy was desperate. He wanted nothing more than love Ed. Just that." For four years! I haven't touched you in any phisical way in four years. Some hugs and bumbs don't count. Please! I want to have you! I need that! To make sure of your feelings for me. Ed, do you love me? Or are you toying with me?"

"No! No, god, no! I would never toy with you!"

"Then...you love me...?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but!"

He was shuted by Roys mouth. He was kissing him again. But this time...it was no stopping. He knew he sealed his fate when he allowed Roy to kiss him. And this time, he didn't resist.

He returned the kiss wholehearted. He knew what would follow. In some time, he will be Roys. Roy would fuck him hard. That thought made him remind him of his erection. Roy put him down on the bed, leaning on him for better acces.

As Roy broke the kiss, he returned to his neck. He kissed every part he could. He heard him mutter in a mantra:"mine, mine". When he arrived at Ed's lower part of body, he took down his boxers and licked clear Ed throbbing lenght. Ed moaned loudly. Damn, it felt so good!

In no time, Roys fingers went up in his ass. As much Ed moved, he couldn't feel anything else expect those fingers. Ha wanted something else, something bigger...

"Roy..."

"Yes?" asked eager Roy. His eyes were clouded with lust. 

"Please! Come inside...!" It was so embarrassing.

Roy didn't waited longer. He pushed his dick inside Ed in one thrust.

Ed couldn't breath. That feeling.... it was what he wanted all this time... he felt whole. In a hoarse voice, ed could only say "more, more" in a painted voice.

Roy didn't rest. He pulled and pushed inside with ease. He waited long enough for this. He wouldn't wait anymore. He kissed again and again Ed. His moans took him to heaven and back. He himself was a mess. But contented.

He cummed inside Ed. Both were still eager to do more. But only if Ed said it was ok.

"Roy...more...please.."

Two another times in bed and one in the bath later, they stood in each others arms. Ed's hair was a mess, free from his braid. Their legs were tangled. Their mouths found each other again and again. They slept better then any time.


End file.
